Future
by green-nature
Summary: what would happen if Sasuke was transported to 2011?
1. epiloge

I have tried to write so many stories but I always loose interest lets see if this time I can finish it. :)

ooh and they may be a bit occ

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters only the plot (hope it's good)

Prologue

Everyone was standing around a grave, all of them crying for the loss of their dear Sakura.

During a solo mission, she encountered some ninjas which injected her with a new potion.

Sakura had managed to get back to the village but when they were able to get her to the hospital it was too late. After the burring the only one left was Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi and Sasuke.

"come on Naruto, you need to rest, we can come back tomorrow" said Hinata

"she right we can't do anything, go get some everybody" Tsunade said while walking away. The rest of them left after her except Sasuke, he stayed there until it got dark just staring at the stone grave wondering why he was feeling so sad, why he had such a heavy feeling in his heart. He did certainly cared for her, she was her teammate. But this feeling it was the same as when he lost his family, and if not greater. Then he felt something wet on his cheek, one after another, tears started rolling down his face, he stayed there until he felt a bright light, but before he could do anything, he fell asleep.

This is short because it's just the prologue and don't worry this is not a tragedy I don't think I could bring myself to even if I wanted to.


	2. stranger

I do not know what time period Naruto is in but since there are ninjas and no telephone, cars or anything, at least that I know of, so I'm guessing it was a long time ago.

ooh and this takes place in the United States

_sakura pov

I been feeling weird the last few days, like someone is going to break in, so i had grabbed the baseball bat that was in our garage and put it by my bed. But nothing has happened, except those stupid school exams, ooh how i despise midterm exams, the only good things that comes during this week is that I get home early. My parents are not home when i get there, they are at work, and since they run a company, they stay there most of the time and travel a lot. Today is finally the last day of midterms, I take my last test and go home, I invited my friend Hinata over but she could not come. When i get home I just watch tv until 8 then I do some exercise, take a shower, and go to sleep, sadly I know my parents won't be there in the morning, they had to fly to England.

Next morning

ugh i don't want to wake up, but it's already 11 in the morning and I promised Ino y Tenten to go to the mall with them at 1 pm. So i stand up and go to my restroom, but when i get back I see something that I didn't noticed when I woke up or should I say someone. I don't know what to do, I'm alone but I don't want to call the police, what would a person be doing laying down in my bedroom floor sleeping? shouldn't this person have already left if it was a thief? so I walk slowly to my bed and grab the bat. I poke this boy to try and wake him up he doesn't look much older than me. He starts to wake up and I see that he is indeed very handsome. "who are you? and what are you doing in my bedroom?" I ask as soon as he is completely awake "what am I doing here? who are you?" this guy asked as he was really confused "I asked first. Who are you? and you better tell me fast before I call the police!" but he only looks at me as if i was speaking a different language "My name is Sasuke, I do not know what I'm doing here. Where am I?" He asked now looking at the baseball bat "well as you must have heard already you are in my room. How did you get in here?" but instead of answering my question he look now at me with a face that seems like he has seen a ghost "Sakura?" he says standing up and taking a step towards me "don't come any closer or I swear I'll break your bones with this bat!" at this he takes a step back "how do you know my name?" i ask "is it really you? but you look different? and what are all this things around me? Sakura if you are doing this, stop it right now, it's not funny!" he says seriously "yes my name is Sakura, how the fuck do you know it? stop shitting with me! and tell me how in hell did you get inside my house!" i ask now mad that he is not telling me anything I'm starting to think he escaped from a asylum and somehow he found the spare key. "What are you talking about Sakura? I'm your teammate! and how in hell am I supposed to tell you how I fucking got here! Are we still in Konoha? or is this just a stupid joke, because this is not funny! We all saw you die yesterday and if it was a fucking joke you are SICK" did he just say Konoha? that's a very old village that we studied last year! does he think he is from Konoha, ok now I'm scared he is absolutely a loon "you think you are from Konoha?" i asked "I am form Konoha" he says so seriously "what year do you think it is?" I ask, I have always believed in time travel, that just with enough understanding of science we can do anything we imagine, so what do i have to loose wth this question" "(insert a year here)" he answers "ok wait here, don't touch anything, don't move a muscle, I will be right back, ok?" he just nodded. As soon as I get out of the room i grab my cell and call Shikamaru, a friend of mine that's very smart and always know everything that is happening. "hello?" I noticed that I woke him up "sorry to wake you up, just a quick question, has any loon escaped from the asylum?" "no, can I go back to sleep?" "yes, thank you, bye" we hang up and I go back to my room, I see that Sasuke has not moved "ok, I am not who you think I am, so I want you to tell me how your life has been last 5 year, every detail, don't miss anything as insignificant as it is, and when you are done I think I will be able to help you" he looks at me puzzled but understands and he starts telling me everything, I cannot believe it, he really is someone that has traveled to the future but when he get to the end I understand how he knew my name, but not how he was able to travel in time, he finishes and there is a silence "Sasuke, I need you to keep and open mind, here is the thing, you are not in (insert year) anymore, somehow you have traveled in time and now you are in 2011" Sasuke just looks at me and says something i did not expect "I understand, I don't know how this happened, but I accept it... will you tell me all the changes that have happened all this years so I can adapt?"


	3. explanation

Hello, sorry for not uploading but I forgot my password then tests came then I was trying different ways to write this, hopefully you'll understand it better,

I don't own anything but the story

* * *

Sakura's pov

Well I certainly didn't expect him to say that. But I guess I could help him. "OK then but fist we'll have to get you new clothes, and if you see anything that you need me to explain just ask ok?" I tell him "very well, but why do I need new colthes?" he asks "well for starters, what you're wearing is full of mud" at this he looked down at his clothes and nodded "and from what I can make out of your clothes, they look like ninja outfit and you don't want to walk around like that, so we'll go to the mall first, you can take a shower while I look for some clothes for you, come, follow me" I say while standing up and going to the bathroom. He follows me in complete silence, if I was in his place I would be freaking out, I don't know how he seems so calm. "well this is bathroom, just turn the thing to the right for hot water and to left for cold, I'll bring you a towel in a minute" "thank you" he answers and I get out, the towels are just outside my room so I don't take long. "hey I got the towel, I'm coming in" I tell him as I enter, but as soon as I do I am paralized, why the heck didn't he say anything when I said I was coming in? He is in his underwear! Not that I mind I mean he has a six pack, ooh how I would like to pass my hands through those abs! Shit! What am I thinking "ooh sorry" I say as I turn around "you didn't answer so I though you were in the shower already, here's your towel" I give him the towel and turn around, I bet I have a huge blush right now.  
A few minutes later he tells me that he is done so I pass him some old clothes that I found in the back of my dads closet, when he comes out I have to laugh, my dad was always a skinny kid so even though the pants fit him the shirt is obiously too tight. "ok look like we know the size of your pants now we need to go find you a shirt pronto!" I tell him "come on let's go" I say I motion him to follow me to the garage. "what is that?" he asks pointing at my car "oh well this is a car, I drive it and it will take us where I want to go in this case the mall" at this he just nodded and we got in. Half way to the mall i couldn't bear the silence anymore so I turned the radio on, the song "now you are gone" by basshunter starts playing, I love that song so I start singing it  
"now you're gone I realized my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall  
Now you're gone I realized my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall"  
Then the music just stopped, I looked at the radio and noticed Sasuke turned the radio off. "why did you turn off the radio?" I ask him "don't sing that again" he says, but he sounded mad and almost pained.

* * *

I know it's short but i wanted to upload something, hopefully I'll get inspiration before i get a summer job :)


	4. new things

Sorry that I keep taking so long but hey I think this one is pretty long!

* * *

Sasukes Pov

I woke up in a strange room, I felt so strange, my stomach was in a knot. Then I see the girl that was poking me, she looks so much like Sakura that I believe every single thing that she said and accept it.  
Now we are on this thing she told is names "car". It's going fast but not as fast as I could go. As I look outside I notice why people have to use this things (cars), there are not many trees. Then I see Sakura push a button and I hear music all around us, it was different from what I hear the people play and the sounds are weird, but I was good, until the she started singing, it reminded me of when Sakura was telling me her feelings when I was leaving Konoha, so I pushed the same button she pressed hoping it was an off button too.  
"don't sing that again" I tell her, hoping she'll understand but she just looks scared so I decide I should explain myself "look, what you were singing it brings back memories of when I left, and what you told me, I told you that I felt really bad, I still do..." I trail off "uum it's OK?" she answers but it sounds like a question "but I don't know what you are talking about" she says, then I remember she is not the Sakura I know, but one from the future so I guess she doesn't know anything, I really don't want to relive what happened so many years ago. "it's ok you don't have to explain what you meant, but I do have a question for you" I guess she saw what I was feeling at that moment and I am grateful for that so I just answer with a "hm?" "well when we were in my room you said my name... How did you know it?" she asked me, and here I thought I was going to be able to avoid this! Luckily I did because she announced we arrived at "the mall"

When arriving at this mall place, I just saw more and more cars, all different, which makes me think that "cars" have been around for a long time and who ever came up with the idea, was a lazy-ass since all I did was sit down and didn't move a muscle. Inside the air was much cooler than outside, it felt good but it just made me have more questions about everything. I won't ask, we Uchihas are not people that ask, we figure out, so eventually I'll figure it out. There's light coming off the roof, something I noticed at Sakura's house too, but it's much brighter here. I follow her into one of the many room like places of the mall, they have lot of clothes, of many colors; suddenly she grabs my hand, so I give her a questioning look "look, the mall is a dangerous place, if the girls see a good looking guy like you, and with that shirt showing your muscles, well let's just say that you wound come out with less to wear than more." she explained and I nod.  
She was right, as we were walking I saw various girls looking at me, just like in Konoha, but they were not as subtle and my face wasn't the only thing that they were looking at.  
I felt as if I was being stripped down, one of the girls even touched my butt as she passed by me, another one tried talking to me, but Sakura gave her a look, and she turned around. Sakura just kept looking at clothes, grabbed about 10 pants, but when she gave them to me they felt different, so I looked at them, and saw they said "jeans" I guess that's what they are made of. Then she grabbed 4 shirts, one bigger than the next one "i still don't know what size you wear so you are going to have to try this ones and tell me which one fits you the best" she told me as she pushes me into a room that is much smaller.  
After I told her which one it fit, she went to look for more. We went to the front and the cashier told her how much, while yet again I felt like I was being undressed.  
"come on we just need to look for shoes, and toiletries, ooh and underwear, but that one you are on your own" she said.  
The rest of the shopping went smoothly, the rest of the stores were run by men, so I didn't feel like in the first store, just a couple times I did, but I guess it was paranoia since there were no girls around me, just guys.

"done" I told her after I pick everything I need the last store, she pays for it, and we leave.  
"wow I got tired! And hungry, are you hungry Sasuke?" Sakura asks and I just nod again "you don't like to speak much do you?" at this question I sigh, and I think of not answering but I feel the obligation since she is helping me so much and I don't have any way to repay her. "I prefer not to say nothing more than necessary" I explain and she nods. A few minutes later we pass through a place that says "McDonald's drive trough" and when we stop in front of a big board with the menu, a voice comes out of it, Sakura just says what she wants and looks at me, but I don't say anything so she says "2 of each please" and they tell her to go to the window and she moves the car again, and they give the food at the window, while she pays, but I noticed she doesn't pay with cash, she just gives them a plastic card, and I can't figure out how she uses it, maybe she's like royalty and that's how they know she gets things free? I'll have to ask her later.  
We finally get to her home, and my stomach growls (he hasn't had anything to eat since before the funeral) at this Sakura laughs "come on, I'm starving too" she says and walks towards what looks like a kitchen. But I see things that I don't know what they are, and I'm hungry so I'll just ask her what they are so I can get this over with. "this is a kitchen right?" "yep, did you have electricity during (insert year)?" she asks "no" I simply answer "well since you didn't have electricity let me tell you what runs with electricity here" at this she moves and points toward a box with numbers on the side "this is a microwave and heats food" then she moves toward an even bigger box like thing "a stove, you cook things, although lots of people don't use them, they just get food from other places lime we did, but don't worry that's not all you are going to eat, I know how to cook, and I have a personal chef, but I gave him the day off" next she moved towards an even bigger box like thing but this one was rectangular "and this is a refrigerator, it keeps the food cool, and I think that's all you need to know for now, let's eat" she says as she takes the things out in puts them in a table, that's on the middle of the kitchen.  
The food wasn't the best, but it satisfied my hunger. All of the sudden I start hearing music and sakura pulls out a rectangular thing and puts to her ear and I hear yelling from it, something about leaving someone and not even giving a call. "ooh god I'm sorry, i forgot, I uuuuh"I hear sakura say while she looks at me "got some unexpected business to take care of" she says, but I can't hear what the voice answers, "yeah yeah I know I'm going to have to make it up to ya... Yeah yeah have fun bye!" after she said this, she clicks a button on the devise and sighs, and gives me a half smile. "what is that?" I ask while I'm still eating, French fries I think she said they are called, "ooh this is a cell phone, you can talk to people anywhere with this, if u have their phone number... I think I'll have to buy you one" she answers looking bored "I noticed that there is nobody here, do you live alone?" I ask her and her face suddenly turn sad "no I don't live alone, my parents live here too, well if you call spending a night a month here" she pauses and turn to me with a happy face " but at least I can do whatever I want... Hey you know what I been thinking. You don't have any paper with do you?" she asks "papers?" u say with a questioning look, I don't know what she means "I thought so, looks like I'm going to have to get you some, luckily I have a friend whose dad works doing that and I bet once I explain everything to my friend, I'm sure he'll do it, since he knows how his dad company works"

* * *

I know nothing wow happened but it's the first day!

Thanks for the people that review Luv YA!

so review if you want my love!


End file.
